Handarbeit
by R-chan aka Hoshisaki
Summary: Konfrontiert mit einer Aufgabe, sucht Lai bei Rei Hilfe. Die fällt allerdings „etwas“ anders aus. [Lai x Rei][Lemon, Yaoi]


**Titel:** Handarbeit  
**Teil: **1/1  
**Autorin:** R-chan aka Hoshisaki  
**Disclaimer:** _Bakuten shoot BeyBlade_ gehört nicht mir und ich mach keinen müden Cent mit der FanFic hier.  
**Pairing:** Chou Lai x Kon Rei  
**Warning: **Yaoi, Lemon, Telefonsex  
**Summary:** Konfrontiert mit einer Aufgabe, sucht Lai bei Rei Hilfe. Die fällt allerdings „etwas" anders aus.  
**A/N:** Hier ist also der One-Shot zum Bild „Lange Telefonate" (einsehbar in meiner FanArt-Gallerie auf Animexx). Ich hoffe, es gefällt Euch!

BeyBye!  
R-chan  
aka Hoshisaki

**Handarbeit**

„Chou Lai!!!", donnerte es eines schönen Samstagvormittags durch das kleine Neko-Jin-Dorf in den chinesischen Bergen.  
Doch keiner achtete mehr so richtig darauf, denn aus dem Hause der Familie Chou kam es neuerdings öfter etwas lauter. Wie so oft in letzter Zeit schien der Haussegen mal wieder kräftig schief zu hängen. Aber darum scherten sich die anderen Neko-Jin nicht mehr und kehrten weiter in Ruhe den kleinen Pfad vor ihrer Haustür.  
Indessen schreckte Lai, der Teamcaptain der Baihuzu, von seinem Schreibtisch auf. Das klang gewaltig nach Ärger.  
Gerade als er seine Zimmertür aufmachte und den Kopf vorsichtig hinaussteckte, um die Lage zu checken, kam seine Schwester Mao auch schon mit dem Wäschekorb unterm Arm den Flur entlang gebraust. //Oh je...//  
„Lai!"  
Er zuckte zusammen.  
„Was ist denn Mao?", fragte er mit einer Mischung aus böser Vorahnung und Desinteresse, hatte dabei auch wirklich keine Ahnung, was jetzt wieder los war, aber fühlte sich in gewisser Weise ertappt.  
„Kannst du mir das erklären?!", zeterte Mao, stellt den Korb Lai zu Füßen und nahm eines der Wäschestücke heraus. „Wie ist denn das bitte möglich? Das ist sicherlich nicht beim Waschen passiert!"  
Lai schluckte eingeschüchtert vom Geschrei seiner kleinen Schwester.  
//Was für eine Furie, manchmal echt ...//, dachte er noch und besah sich widerwillig das Kleidungsstück, das sich schließlich als seine Unterhose entpuppte.  
„Was?", stieß er peinlich berührt hervor und riss Mao seine Shorts aus der Hand.  
„Jetzt guck mich nicht so an!", fauchte Mao und zeigte auf das dunkelblaue Kleidungsstück. „Einer muss ja schließlich die Wäsche machen, und wenn du immer mit wer-weiß-was in deiner Bude da beschäftigt bist, muss ich das wohl machen. Aber sag mir mal lieber, wie du dieses gewaltige Loch in deine – wohl bemerkt – Unterhose gekriegt hast?!"  
Lai lief ein wenig rot an. Woher kam denn dieses Loch? Er hatte keine Ahnung.  
„Ich weiß nicht ..."  
„Na, das ist ja mal was ganz neues! Du weißt ja nie, was mit deinen Sachen ist! Ich hab sie gerade von der Wäscheleine genommen und – Rate mal was?!" Sie nahm den Korb wieder auf. „Das ist nicht das einzige löchrige Teil, was aus deinem Schrank kommt! Deine Socken zum Beispiel, ich hab sie alle kontrolliert und in jeder ist mindestens ein Loch! Hier und da, da, da und hier sowieso. Sag mal, merkst du das überhaupt nicht, wenn dein Sock ein Loch hat?" Während sie sprach, drückte sie ihrem Bruder ein Kleidungsstück nach dem anderen in die Hände, bis Lai schließlich den gesamten Korbinhalt auf den Armen hielt.  
„Aber eins sag ich dir, mein großes Brüderchen", und ihre Stimme triefte nur so vor Sarkasmus, bevor sie ernst wurde, „die kannst du schön selber flicken! Das mach ich sicherlich nicht auch noch für dich! Ich hab schließlich auch was zu tun!"  
„Mich bekochen, zum Beispiel", warf Lai grinsend ein.  
„Ja, genau, zum Beispiel!", grummelte Mao. „Und wehe, du kommst nachher bei mir angekrochen und fragst, ob ich dir den Faden durchs Öhr fädele. Das kannst du vergessen!" Und mit diesen Worten machte Mao erhobenen Hauptes in ihren rosa Pantoffeln kehrt und ließ Lai mit dem Wäschehaufen zurück.  
Angefressen ging der junge Mann ins Zimmer zurück und warf seine Klamotten achtlos aufs Bett.  
//Ich und nähen oder was? Das kann ich doch gar nicht.//  
Er setzte sich zurück an den Tisch und wollte den Brief fertig schreiben, an dem er zuvor schon gesessen hatte. Doch es gelang ihm nicht, seinen roten Faden wiederzufinden, und frustriert legte er die Blätter und seinen Füller zur Seite. Sich in den Stuhl zurücklehnend überlegte er, was er tun könnte und genervt sah er den Berg Kleidung an, der noch auf seinem Bett lag und darauf wartete, geflickt zu werden. Seufzend setzte sich Lai aufs Bett und untersuchte seine Socken, Unterhosen und eins seiner Hemden war auch dabei.  
„Au Backe ...", murmelte er vor sich hin, denn seine Schwester hatte wirklich nicht übertrieben. Da waren echt überall Löcher drin! Ratlos sah er sich im Zimmer um und wünschte sich, Rei wäre da, um ihm zu helfen. Lai grummelte tief in seiner Kehle.  
//Rei, wo bist du, wenn ich dich brauche??//  
Hoffnungsvoll sah er auf seinen Kalender, wann Rei wiederkommen würde.  
//Erst in 6 Tagen?//  
Solange konnte er Mao keine Ausreden auftischen, warum er es immer noch nicht geschafft habe, seine Socken zu stopfen. Denn zweifelsohne würde sie danach fragen.  
Missmutig verließ er sein Zimmer, tapste über den Flur, hörte Mao dabei in der Küche mit einer Nachbarin plaudern und da kam ihm doch eine Idee! Zügig ging er wie vorgehabt in Reis Zimmer und nahm das Telefon, welches sich dort befand und wählte eilig die Handynummer seines Freundes. Er konnte ihn doch um Rat fragen! Immerhin konnte Rei nähen. Lai wusste das, er hatte sich selbst oft genug darüber lustig gemacht, dass Rei als Junge nähen konnte.  
Während es am anderen Ende der Leitung klingelte, setzte sich der Captain auf das ordentlich hinterlassene Bett und wartete.  
«Kon Rei, hallo?», kam es dann nach einem Knacksen freudig aus dem Hörer.  
„Hallo Rei! Ich bin's Lai, hast du kurz Zeit?"  
«Aber für dich doch immer!», hörte er ihn fröhlich sagen, «Wart nur mal kurz!» Im Hintergrund waren andere Stimmen zu hören, wohl Takao und die anderen, Rei entschuldigte sich vom Training und war dann auch gleich wieder da: «So, jetzt hab ich Ruhe vor der Rasselbande!» Er lachte. «Kennst sie ja. Hier ist immer was los!»  
//Nicht wie bei uns im Dorf, ja ja, ich kann mir schon denken, warum du mich immer hier sitzen lässt ...//, dachte Lai geknickt und sagte nur: „Ja, ich kann mich erinnern ..."  
«Also, Großer, schieß los! Was hast du auf dem Herzen?»  
„Auf dem Bett wohl eher", brummte der Chinese unbewusst vor sich hin, und hörte Rei am anderen Ende ein fragendes Geräusch machen.  
„Also, die Sache ist die, ich müsste da mal ein oder zwei Socken von mir stopfen und deshalb ruf ich an, weil ich fragen wollte, ob du dein Nähzeug mitgenommen hast oder ich es mal benutzen könnte ... ?"  
«Das ist dein Problem?» Rei musste lachen. «Natürlich ist das zu hause! In meinem Nachtschränkchen, unterste Schublade. Das weißt du doch, oder?»  
„Naja", nuschelte Lai und setzte sich anders hin, „die Sache ist die, dass ich auch gar nicht nähen kann. Du hast nicht zufällig Lust, früher heim zu kommen?"  
Rei sagte darauf erst einmal nichts. Dann räusperte er sich und meinte: «Also wirklich, frag doch Mao, ob sie's für dich macht.»  
„Geht nicht. Wir haben ... so was wie gestritten ...", beichtete der ältere Junge.  
«Ich fass es nicht, Lai. Also gut. Ist ja nicht meine Telefonrechnung. Ich fass mich kurz, ja?»  
„Okay, danke Rei. Du bist der beste!"  
Ein Hüsteln war zu hören.  
«Gut, also, such dir ein Garn, dass sich farblich nicht allzu sehr von der Farbe deiner Socke unterscheidet. Dann schneidest den Faden ab, aber nicht zu lang und auch nicht zu kurz, und fädelst ihn in die Nadel, ganz einfach.»  
Lai, der inzwischen das Nähkästchen gefunden und aufgemacht hatte, hielt das weiße Nähgarn schon in der Hand.  
„Und du meinst, das ist so einfach, durchstecken und fertig?"  
«Du brauchst nur eine ruhige Hand und die hast du doch, oder?», fragte Rei und sein Grinsen hörte Lai aus den Worten heraus. Er legte das Garn in das Kästchen zurück und lehnte sich zurück.  
„Ach, spielst du auf irgendetwas an, Tiger?"  
«Nein, gar nicht, Mietzekätzchen», Rei lachte auf, «Obwohl ...»  
„Machst du dich über irgendetwas lustig, Rei?"  
«Überhaupt nicht, Großer, überhaupt nicht.»  
„Klingt aber in meinen Ohren ganz anders!", meinte Lai und zog dabei einen kindischen Schmollmund.  
«Wehe, du schmollst jetzt, sonst red ich nicht mit dir.»  
„Ist ja schon gut. Aber warum hast du gelacht?"  
«Ich hab mich nur an was erinnert, aber das ist doch jetzt Nebensache, wolltest du nicht wissen, wie –»  
„An was hast du dich denn erinnert?", konnte Lai seine Neugier nicht zügeln.  
«An ...» Es war ein Rascheln zu hören und ein Räuspern, «Ist doch egal.»  
„Nein, sag schon!"  
«Daran, als das letzte Mal die Worte 'ruhig' und 'Finger' in einem unserer Gespräche gefallen sind ...» Es klang fast, als würde Rei beim Sprechen rot werden.  
Auch Lai erinnerte sich an besagtes Gespräch. In jener Nacht haben sie auch weniger Worte gesprochen als vielmehr Taten sprechen lassen.  
„Ja ... Ich weiß schon, was du meinst ... Und?"  
Es war die letzte Nacht vor Reis Abreise gewesen, die die beiden Jungendlichen alleine miteinander verbracht hatten, in trauter Zweisamkeit sozusagen.  
«Was und?»  
„Du hast nie gesagt ..."  
«Lai ... Können wir nicht darüber reden, wenn ich wieder da bin?»  
Lai seufzte und erinnerte sich nochmals an jene Nacht.  
„Ja, schon gut. Ich wollte nur hören, dass du mich vermisst, schätz ich", gab der sonst so stolze Anführer kleinlaut zu.  
«Aber natürlich vermiss ich dich! Ganz schrecklich sogar! Und nach der Nacht ...»  
„Ja?"  
«Wie sollte ich dich da nicht vermissen?»  
Sie schmunzelten beide und Lai legte sich richtig auf das Bett. Das Nähkästchen stand allein und so gut wie vergessen auf dem Boden.  
„Ich vermiss dich auch, Tigerchen. Sieh bloß zu, dass du deinen Knackarsch herbewegst. Ich halt's ohne dich kaum aus."  
«Sollte das ein Kompliment sein?»  
„Vielleicht, oder aber eine Andeutung!" Lai musste grinsen. Er hatte letzte Nacht doch auch tatsächlich geträumt, dass Rei –  
«Na, dann bin ich mal gespannt. Was hat der große, starke Chou Lai denn vor?» Leise sprach Rei die Worte, die süßlich in Lais nachhallten.  
„Weiß noch nicht ..."  
«Willst du mich in die einsamen Berge entführen und zu deinem willigen Sklaven machen?», fragte Rei leise und in einem Tonfall, der Lai einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.  
„Naja, also.."  
«Willst du mich an die Wand einer einsamen, düsteren Höhle ketten und zusehen, wie ich dich anbettle, mich loszumachen?»  
Lai schluckte. Die Vorstellung war ziemlich erregend – sie beide ganz alleine im Dunkeln, Kettenrasseln, Rei bettelnd ... Er hüstelte.  
„Also ich glaub, deine Freunde in Japan sind ein ganz schlechter Umgang für dich, Rei!"  
«Ach, jetzt kehr nicht das Anstandsapostel raus, Großer, ich weiß doch, dass du diesen Fantasien nicht abgeneigt bist... Es gefällt dir, hab ich Recht?»  
„Öhm ..."  
«Siehst du? Was hab ich gesagt!» Man konnte sein Grinsen wieder heraushören. «Du kannst mir nichts vormachen, Lai, dafür kenn ich dich zu gut.»  
„Ach ja? Dann erzähl mir mal, was ich hören will, Tigerchen, dann werden wir ja sehen!", forderte er seinen Freund heraus.  
Rei sagte erst nichts, es war nur wieder Rascheln von Stoff zu hören. «Na schön, hör gut zu», sagte er dann leise und Lai spürte einen aufgeregten Schauer seinen Rücken hinunterlaufen.  
„Ich höre?"  
«Du kannst dabei auch die Augen schließen und deine Fantasie ein wenig spielen lassen, weißt du, Süßer?», hauchte Rei und Lai konnte sich bei dieser sexy Stimme nur die Lippen lecken.  
//Wart's nur ab, bis du wieder hier bist, Tiger, dann kannst du was erleben!//  
«Hm, was erzähl ich dir, ah ja... Lai, stell dir vor...» Lai musste schon wieder schlucken. «Ein Zimmer... ein Schlafzimmer mit einem Bett darin. Von draußen scheint der Mond, und sein Licht fällt über das Bett mit ... dunkelroten Seidenbezügen.»  
Das gefiel Lai; dunkelrot gehörte zu seinen Lieblingsfarben.  
«Dort, in diesem Bett liege ich und du stehst vor dem Bett und siehst mich an. Du trägst kein Hemd, nur eine schwarze Hose. Ich setzte mich auf und du erkennst, dass auch ich noch was anhab ... meine weiße Hose, dazu ein einfaches Shirt, den Gürtel hab ich schon nicht mehr um. Ich trage auch mein Stirnband nicht mehr ...»  
„Sind deine Haare offen?", fragte Lai und stellte sich die Szene vor.  
«Ja, sind sie, Lai», hauchte Rei und erzählte weiter, «Mein Pony hängt mir vor den Augen. Ich sehe dich an und streiche mir langsam eine Strähne hinters Ohr. Über meine Schultern fallen noch ein paar Strähnen ... Du siehst mir in die Augen und kniest dich auf den Rand des Bettes. Ich lehne mich nach hinten und stütz mich auf meinen Händen ab, lege den Kopf schief und du guckst gierig meinen dargebotenen Hals an. Du setzt dich zu mir und streichelst meinen Hals, lässt deine Hand weiter nach unten gleiten, über meinen Oberkörper. Dich stört, dass ich noch was anhab, nicht wahr?»  
„Hmm, ja, das stimmt. Zieh dich aus, Rei!", antwortete Lai, gefangen in seiner Vorstellung.

«Gerne doch. Ich knie vor dir auf dem Bett und ziehe mein Shirt aus. Reißt du es mir aus der Hand, um es wegzuschleudern? Siehst du mich fasziniert an?»  
„Ja, ja, und ich fahre mit den Fingern über deine muskulöse Brust ..."  
«Es fühlt sich gut an. Ich lächle dir zu, sexy und geheimnisvoll, ein bisschen wie damals ... Ich nehme deine Hand und lege sie zusammen mit der anderen auf meine Hüften. Du hältst mich fest und siehst mir frech in die Augen, als deine bösen Hände weiterwandern und meine Rückseite besuchen.»  
„Wie könnte ich nicht?", unterbrach Lai und atmete tief durch.  
«Ich seh dich kurz böse an und lächle dann wieder. Trotz deiner Hände auf meinem Arsch zieh ich langsam die Hose aus und schieb sie runter bis zu meinen Knien. Weißt du, dass ich keine Unterwäsche trage? Und dass dort unten schon jemand sehnsüchtig auf dich wartet?»  
„Das ist schön ...", keuchte Lai und rief seine Erinnerung an einen nackten, erregten Rei ab.  
«Ich lecke mir über die Lippen, streiche dir übers Haar und lege mich dann auf den Rücken. Ich streck dir meine Beine entgegen. Bist du so lieb und ziehst mir die Hose ganz aus?»  
„Jaah..."  
«Vielen Dank. Als Belohnung spreize ich kurz meine Beine für dich, damit du einen Blick erhaschen kannst. Aber mehr nicht, noch nicht ... Ich ziehe meine Beine zurück an meinen Körper und frage dich, warum du deine Hose noch trägst. Darf ich dir beim Ausziehen helfen?»  
„Aber klar doch...", sagte Lai leise.  
«Gut, ich freue mich darüber und grinse dich leicht an. Du zwinkerst mir zu. Ich zieh dich ein bisschen mehr zur Mitte des großen Bettes, eine schöne Spielwiese...» Lai nickte unbewusst, genauso unbewusst wie seine Hand schon eine Weile seinen Oberschenkel zärtlich streichelte.  
«Ich drücke dich nach unten und krabbel über dich hinweg, setzte mich auf deinen Bauch, um deine Hose aufzumachen. Du hast ein ziemliches Zelt, weißt du das? Das bringt mich zum Schmunzeln und bevor ich dir deine Hose ausziehe, muss ich dich einfach ärgern.»  
Lai keuchte auf.  
«Ich fahre mit meinen Fingerspitzen zuerst über deine Beule, dann reibe ich mit der Handfläche darüber. Ich spüre deine Hände schon wieder an mir. Sie gleiten über meinen Rücken, den ziemlich untersten Teil meines Rückens. Was hast du nur, dass du mich immer dort anpacken musst?»  
„Es gefällt mir eben", gab Lai zu und grinste.  
«Schön ... Aber deine Hose stört mich immer noch. Deshalb muss sie jetzt auch weg. Du hebst dein Becken und ich streife deine locker sitzende Hose schnell ab. Ganz ab. Und ich betrachte dich ganz genau. Spürst du meinen Blick?»  
„Ja. Und du meinen?"  
«Ja, Süßer. Du siehst mich ziemlich genau an. Musterst du mich? Ich dich schon ... Und du gefällst mir ... sehr ... Ich frage mich, ob du immer noch so süß-salzig schmeckst und rutsche ein Stück zurück, knie mich hin und stütz mich auf meinem linken Ellenbogen ab. Meine rechte Hand brauch ich gleich. Aber sag mir zuerst, was denkst du, wenn du siehst, dass meine Lendengegend über deinem Gesicht schwebt?»  
„Ich glaub, ich träume ..."  
«Ich beuge mich zu deinem Ständer und hauche sanft darüber.»  
„Ouh ..."  
«Ich streichele dich dort unten mit meiner freien Hand, die andere ruht auf deinem Oberschenkel. Ich spüre deinen heißen Atem auf meiner empfindlichen Haut, und weißt du was? Es macht mich so an!»  
„Du bist doch auch nicht besser", antwortete Lai darauf und zog scharf Luft ein, als er Reis Beschreibungen weiterhin lauschte.  
«Meine Hand umschließt dich, ich küsse dich.»  
„Mach weiter!"  
«Ich leck dir übers Glied, vom Ansatz bis zur Spitze, von verschiedenen Seiten. Ich pumpe deinen Ständer, während ich mit meiner Zunge deine Eichel umspiele. Ich frage mich, ob ich es wagen soll, dich in den Mund zu nehmen?»  
„Ja, tu es, bitte!"  
«Gut, ich tu's. Ich führe dich zu meinen feuchten Lippen, reibe sie noch einmal an dir, küsse deinen Schlitz noch einmal. Dann endlich umschließt dich mein warmer Mund. Meine Zunge reibt sich an dir und ich beginne leicht zu saugen.»  
Unbewusst ließ Lai seine Zunge die Lippen befeuchten und glitt mit seiner Hand vom Oberschenkel zu seinem Schritt. Leicht rieb er ihn.  
«Ich kann hören, wie du versuchst, dein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. Ich bitte dich, tu es nicht. Ich will dich hören, Lai!», bat Rei.  
Lai schmunzelte und gab ein Stöhnen von sich.  
«Ich nehme dich so tief in mir auf, wie ich kann und sauge. Meine Hand spielt mit deinem Sack; gefällt dir, oder? Ich spüre, du bist nicht untätig. Deine Hände gleiten über meine Oberschenkel, links und rechts von deinem Kopf. Es kribbelt in meinem Schritt, wenn du das tust. Ich hoffe, dass ich dir klar. Plötzlich fühle ich dich auch an mir. Hast du dich endlich getraut?»  
„Ja, muss ich doch. Ich kann dich doch nicht einfach so alleine über mir stehen lassen, oder? Du bist beeindruckend. Du bist hart, mein kleiner Tiger, aber ich will mich davon überzeugen. Mit der Zunge fahre ich über deine Latte. Du bist so hart ..." Lai musste keuchen. Er erinnerte sich, wie sich Reis Erektion in seiner Hand angefühlt hatte. Eben diese Hand schlich gerade in die Hose und tauchte unter dem Gummizug der Shorts hindurch.  
«Ich kann nicht anders, Lai, ich muss einfach deinen Namen stöhnen.»  
„Stöhn für mich!"  
«Laai», stöhnte Rei ziemlich laut und weckte ihn damit aus deiner Trance.  
„Whoa, Rei, das klang aber ziemlich echt!", stellte Lai rot werdend fest.  
«Also», Rei schien auch rote Wangen zu haben, «Das liegt daran, dass es auch echt war...»  
Lai fiel die Kinnlade herunter.  
„Rei?"  
«Ja?», piepste er.  
„Was um Himmels Willen machst du da drüben bei dir?"  
«Lai ...»  
„Es braucht dir nicht peinlich zu sein, egal was es ist", beruhigte Lai ihn.  
«Wieso? Liegst du etwa auch halbnackt auf deinem Bett und fummelst an dir selbst rum?»  
Schluckend verdrängte Lai das Bild, dass sich soeben vor seinem Inneren Auge aufgebaut hatte und sah an sich hinab.  
„Ja, also ... Ich liege nicht auf meinem Bett und bin auch noch ziemlich angezogen, aber meine Hand ist irgendwie zwischen meinen Beinen gelandet, in meiner Shorts, du verstehst schon ..."  
«Ist klar, aber in wessen Bett liegst du, wenn nicht in deinem?», fragte Rei, und Lai glaubte, ein Fünkchen Enttäuschung schwänge in seiner Stimme mit.  
„Na auf deinem, Rei! Ich bin doch in deinem Zimmer. Hier ist doch das Telefon, du Dummchen! Hast du das schon vergessen?"  
«Du liegst auf meinem Bett?»  
„Ja, frag doch nicht so ungläubig. Und weißt du was, ich glaub, ich werd hier noch eine Weile liegen bleiben und mir ein paar Dinge ausmalen." Ein leicht anzügliches Lächeln formte sich auf Lais Lippen. „Aber wir sind vom Thema abgekommen. Wolltest du mir nicht was erzählen?"  
«Oh, ja, wo war ich? Also, wenn du den Faden durchs Nadelöhr –»  
„Das andere meinte ich, Rei!", warf Lai schnell ein und erschrak selbst, wie lüstern seine Worte klangen.  
«Lai, bist du sicher?»  
„Ich will's hören, Rei, bitte! Du warst so gut!"  
«Okay, okay. Ich mach ja schon.» Rei unterdrückte ein kleines Lachen, «Kein Grund mir ins Ohr zu stöhnen.»  
„Wie du mir, so ich dir, Liebling!", flötete Lai und machte seine Hose auf und schob sie, zusammen mit seiner Shorts, ein Stückchen hinunter.  
«Ich verstehe», sagte Rei schon leiser und schien zu überlegen, an welcher Stelle er unterbrochen wurde. «Bist du zufrieden mit mir? Hab ich laut genug für dich gestöhnt?», begann er wieder zu hauchend zu flüstern.  
„Ja, Rei, du bist großartig", lobte Lai und schloss seine Augen, um sich Rei und die Situation erneut vorzustellen. Leicht fand er in das Traumschlafzimmer zurück.  
«Ich nehme deine stattliche Männlichkeit wieder in den Mund und sauge an dir, so wie du es an mir tust. Ich keuche und stöhne dabei und meine Hände zittern vor Erregung als sie deinen Sack massieren, immer wenn ich deine Lippen über mich gleiten spüre. Mir ist warm, so warm ...»  
„Ich lasse ab von dir."  
«Schade, aber vielleicht besser so, wenn du nicht willst, dass es für mich jetzt schon Zeit ist. Ich war ziemlich nah dran. Und du scheinst es auch, darum lecke ich dir noch ein letztes Mal über die Eichel und richte mich dann auf. Ich werfe einen Blick über meine Schulter und deine Augen funkeln mich begierig an. Du hast es nötig, hm?»  
„Nicht es, sondern dich, Rei. Ich brauch dich."  
«So wie ich. Vorsichtig bringe ich etwas Abstand zwischen uns und lass mich in die großen Kissen fallen, die am Kopfende aufgetürmt sind. Jetzt liege ich gänzlich entblößt vor dir, meine Haare sind ein wenig zerzaust, ich bin splitternackt und keuche, hab meine Augen nur halb offen. Durch die Strähnen in meinem Gesicht seh ich dich an.» Rei unterdrückte hörbar ein Aufstöhnen, was Lai einen heißkalten Schauer durch den Körper jagte. Ihm war heiß. Seine Hand arbeitete angestrengt langsam an seinem hart Glied.  
„Oh Rei, ich will dich berühren. Du bist zu weit weg."  
«Dann komm zu mir, komm her in meine Arme. Ich spreize meine Beine weit und strecke meine Arme nach dir aus, und kann es nicht erwarten, bis du endlich bei mir ist. Du legst dich zwischen meine Schenkel, ich schlinge meine Arme sofort um deine wunderbar breiten Schulter und suche Halt an dir. Ich reibe meine Wange gegen deine und fahr mit einer Hand durch deine Mähne, mein Löwe.»  
„Ich streichel dich hinterm Ohr", nutzte Lai die kurze Pause, die Rei machte und erinnerte sich dabei an das putzigste Geräusch, das er je gehört hatte.  
«Du bist ja so gemein, immer auf meine Schwachstellen! Ich reibe meine Wange stärker an deiner und zusammen mit deinen sanften Berührungen fange ich an zu schnurren. Ich kann nichts dafür, es passiert einfach. Du lächelst mich an und scheinst die Show zu genießen.»  
„Ja, das tu ich wirklich", hauchte Lai ehrlich.  
«Aber gleich verändert sich dein Blick und dir reichen weder das Schnurren noch die sanften Streicheleien. Du willst mehr.»  
„Ich will dich!", stöhnte Lai selbstvergessen, als er mit dem Daumen über seine Eichel fuhr.  
«Ganz und innig und zwar sofort.»  
„Jaah, Rei"  
«Ich werf meinen Kopf in den Nacken und stöhne, als ich deine Fingerspitzen zwischen uns und meinen Beinen spüren. Du streichelst meine Backen und dann über mein Loch. Ganz sanft und plötzlich mit mehr Druck.»  
„Aber ich kann dich doch nicht trocken nehmen, Rei, ich würde doch nie ..."  
«Ich weiß dich, dass du das nie machen würdest, aus Rücksicht auf mich!»  
„Ach Rei …", seufzte Lai und nur halb registrierte er, dass seine Hand tiefer zwischen seine Beine gewandert war, um seine Hoden zu massieren.  
«Aber stell dir jetzt einfach vor, ich wäre bereit. Lai, ich halt's nicht mehr ohne dich aus! Ich will dich endlich in mir spüren! Bitte Lai!»  
Er wusste nicht, ob Rei dieses gehauchte Stöhnen mit purer Absicht machte, um ihn zu ärgern, oder ob es der Tiger wirklich so nötig hatte.  
„Wie du willst!"  
«Küss und nimm mich, Lai! Jetzt!»  
„Oh Rei! Ja, ich küsse dich innig und dringe in dich ein!"  
«Aah», stöhnte Rei und keuchte mehrmals auf.  
Lai verkniff sich die Frage, was sein Freund da trieb und fasste mit der freien Hand um sein hartes Glied, das verzweifelt um Aufmerksamkeit bettelte. Er fuhr es auf und ab, pumpte seine Erektion leidenschaftlich, als er leise Reis Namen wimmerte.  
«Endlich Liebster! Endlich vereint! Hast du gespürt, wie ich mich dir entgegen gedrückt hab? Warum bleibst du still? Beweg dich, mach schon!»  
„Jah …"  
«Oh ja, Lai, gut so!», stöhnte Rei, und wohltuende Schauer überschütteten Lai, als Rei weitermachte: «Aber heute kein Blümchensex, Lai! Nimm mich hart!»  
Lai schluckte. Das passte ja so gar nicht zu dem Rei, den er bis jetzt gekannt hatte.  
«Lai!», stöhnte Rei auffordern, «Merkst du nicht, wie wild du mich machst? Nein? Gut, dann eben anders! Ich schubse dich und roll uns herum. Nun liege ich auf dir. Wenn du es nicht fertig bringst, mach ich's eben selbst! Ich gebe dir einen schnellen Kuss, lege meine Hände auf deine breite Brust mit den steifen Nippeln und nehme dich in mir auf. So weit es nur geht! Ich sehe dir in die Augen, als ich mich abstütze, von dir gleite und werfe stöhnend meinen Kopf in den Nacken, als deine Hände meine Hüften packen, mich hinab drücken.»  
„Mach's noch mal! Reite mich!", forderte Lai und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als Rei ihm gehorchte. Der ältere ließ zeitgleich die fest umschließende Hand über seinen Schaft gleiten.  
«Lai?», fragte Rei zwischen zwei lustvollen Seufzern beinahe schüchtern.  
„Hm, Tiger?", quälte Lai vernünftige Worte aus seiner Kehle  
«Deine Hände stören!», keuchte Rei, «Ich drücke sie neben dir ins Kissen, halte mich an deinen Handgelenken fest und reite dich fest und sicher. Es … du! Du bist so geil!»  
„Reei!"  
«Mach's mir schon, Lai! Ich lasse deine rechte Hand los!»  
Lai atmete tief durch. Es klang mehr nach einem bebenden Seufzer.  
„Ich weiß schon…"  
«Tu es!»  
„Ich lege meine Finger um deinen steinharten Ständer und pumpe dich, Tigerchen. Die Sehnsuchtstropfen verschmiere ich über deinem Schlitz!"  
«Ouh, Lai! Jaa …» Er unterdrückte ein erneutes Stöhnen. «Lai, oh Lai!»  
„Meine Hand umklammert dich und ich stoße so tief in dich hinein, wie ich nur kann. Du bist so unglaublich eng und es fällt mir so schwer, mich zurückzuhalten. Du bist so –"  
«Lai!», schrie Rei schon fast und Lais Hand verkrampfte sich um sein Glied. «Ich –» Rei stöhnte auf in Ekstase, die die Worte ‚komme Lai!' in seiner Kehle stecken bleiben ließ, als er seinen Höhepunkte erreichte.  
„Lai?", schnitt plötzlich eine dritte Stimme durch die erhitzte Atmosphäre. Lai kniff die Augen zusammen, als das Flurlicht in den inzwischen dunkel gewordenen Raum fiel, ihn aber nur wenig erhellte. Blinzelnd und grummelnd schaute er zur Tür, in der tatsächlich deine Schwester stand, die eine Hand auf der Hüfte, die andere an der Klinke.  
„Was machst du denn in hier in Reis Zimmer? Hast du nicht ein bisschen Handarbeit zu erledigen?"  
Der Chinese sah das Mädchen giftig an.  
„Ich bin schon dabei, Mao. Keine Sorge! Ich suche nur Reis Nähzeug. Kannst du jetzt gehen?", fragte er ziemlich gereizt.  
Mao zog unterdessen nur eine Augenbraue hoch und warf ihrem Bruder einen verwirrten Blick zu.  
„Das Kästchen steht da unten vor dem Bett", meinte sie und zeigte mit dem Finger drauf, „Abendessen ist fertig, Bruder, also sieh zu!" Sie wandte sich zum Gehen, fügte dann aber noch hinzu: „Und lüfte kurz mal. Ist irgendwie stickig hier drinnen …" Geräuschvoll machte sie die Tür zu und erleichtert vernahm Lai das Knarren der Treppe, welche eine genervte Mao gerade hinunterstampfte.  
«Lai?», fragte Rei immer noch leicht aus der Puste, «Ist deine Schwester gerade reingeplatzt?»  
„Ja, ist sie", knurrte Lai, „Lach nicht!"  
«Tu ich doch gar nicht!»  
„Na klar, und dein BitBeast kann bellen und holt Stöckchen!"  
«Lai, lass den Sarkasmus, okay?"»  
„Schon gut, entschuldige."   
Lai lächelte sanft und atmete einmal ganz tief ein.  
«Alles in Ordnung bei dir?», fragte Rei, nachdem etwas Rascheln zu hören war.  
„Ich denke schon. Die beruhigt sich schon wieder. Du kennst sie doch! Und außerdem glaub ich nicht, dass sie gerafft hat, wobei sie gestört hat!"  
Sie grinsend beide.  
«Schön, aber ich meinte eigentlich dich, Großer!»  
Lai kratzte sich verlegen hinterm Ohr. Mit roten Wangen antwortete Er: „Alles bestens. Nur muss ich vorm Abendbrot wohl kurz noch mal kalt duschen, sonst fällt Mao in Ohnmacht oder schlimmeres."  
Rei gähnte und meinte sanft flüsternd: «Dann dusch nicht zu kalt, ja? Ich geh gleich schlafen und träum hoffentlich von dir!»  
„Das wäre doch toll …"  
«Ja, stimmt. Dann gute Nacht, mein Großer!»  
„Ja, gute Nacht und schlaf schön!", hauchte Lai und wollte fast auflegen, als Rei noch etwas sagte:   
«Erinner mich bitte nächstes Mal dran, dass ich mein Headset benutze, ja? Dann hab ich beide Hände frei!»  
Lai stutzte.  
„Ich hoffe doch, du hast jetzt keinen Muskelkater, Tigerchen!", scherzte er.  
«Nein, aber schlapp bin ich schon. Du powerst mich eben immer so aus!»  
Lai grinste.  
„Du tust ja so, als würde ich es mehrmals täglich mit dir machen!"  
«Hm, gute Idee …»  
Lais Grinsen wurde breiter:  
„Na warte, bis du heim kommst. Dann kannst du was erleben!"  
«Na, das hoff ich doch! Sonst sterb ich vor Langeweile!»  
Schmunzelnd setzte sich der Captain auf.  
„Jetzt geh schlafen, mein Tiger, du klingst schon ganz müde."  
«Bin ich auch.»  
„Ja ja, und alles meine Schuld, wie?"  
«Logo, was dachtest du denn?»  
„Hey!", empörte sich Lai, während er das Nähkästchen auf den Schoß nahm, doch Reis erschöpftes Lachen ließ ihn lächeln, „Gute Nacht Rei!"  
Liebevoll warf er ihm ein Küsschen durch die Leitung.  
«Du auch, Lai!», hauchte Rei und tat es ihm gleich, «Grüß Mao von mir und vertragt euch wieder, sonst bleib ich gleich hier in Japan!»  
„Wir vertragen uns, versprochen."  
«Okay, mach's gut!»  
„Nachtchen, Tiger!"  
«Gute Nacht!», wünschte Rei ihm ein letztes Mal und legte auf.  
Lai ließ langsam den Hörer sinken. Er seufzte und sah peinlich berührt auf die stolze Latte, die gerade wie eine Eins in seinem Schoß stand. Das kleine Kästchen unten den Arm klemmend, stellte er das Telefon an seinen angestammten Platz zurück und trottete in Gedanken an Rei versunken in sein Zimmer.  
Erst nach einer kurzen, nicht ganz so kalten und vor allem erlösenden Dusche und einem wenig friedvollen Abendbrot fiel Lai noch kurz vor dem Schlafengehen ein, dass er immer noch nicht wusste, wie er seine Socken stopfen sollte. Seufzend sah er auf das Foto von sich und seinem Team, welches auf dem Nachttisch stand. Dann musste er morgen Rei wieder anrufen und seine nächste Lektion in Sachen Handarbeit abholen. Gähnend zog er die Decke noch etwas höher und machte eine letzte mentale Notiz zum morgigen Tagesprogramm, bevor er lächelnd ins Land der Träume verschwand.

OWARI


End file.
